The invention relates to an adjustable motor vehicle seat, and in particular to a height-adjustable motor vehicle seat, said seat comprising a) a longitudinal adjustment device with two pairs of rails each comprising a floor rail and a seat rail, said longitudinal adjustment device being adjustable in a longitudinal adjustment direction parallel to the x-direction, b) two rockers each hinged to a seat rail, c) a cross bar connected with the two rockers and extending parallel to the y-direction, and d) a spindle drive comprising a spindle, a first articulation area and a second articulation area, wherein the first articulation area is fixed to a seat rail and the second articulation area is fixed to the cross bar.